FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to material hand-off mechanisms and process. The present invention is particularly suited to transfer ammunition from a lower supply system to a gun tube. As applied to gun leading systems, the present invention provides enhancement in reliability, maintainability and performance while reducing gun system weight and cost.